Comme une tempête de fleurs
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Et son âme se brisa en mille morceaux, en mille pétales de fleurs s'éparpillant dans une tempête de flocons blancs comme la neige au gré du vent. Son cœur meurtri, alors que la désapprobation d'Odin résonnait encore dans son esprit embrouillé par la tristesse, cessa de battre un instant avant de reprendre avec douleur sa triste litanie de battements sourds et graves.


**Titre :** Comme une tempête de fleurs  
**Auteur : **Green Absynthe  
**Note à propos du titre : **je trouve mon titre très niais, mais comme j'ai écrit ce one-shot avec le mot _Hanafukubi _(signifiant tempête de fleurs en japonais : 花 hana : fleur et 吹雪 fubuki : tempête de neige) en tête comme ligne directrice, impossible de m'en éloigner. Mais j'admets que cela ne rend pas très bien en français, tout le problème des traductions…

* * *

Et son âme se brisa en mille morceaux, en mille pétales de fleurs s'éparpillant dans une tempête de flocons blancs comme la neige au gré du vent. Son cœur meurtri, alors que la désapprobation d'Odin résonnait encore dans son esprit embrouillé par la tristesse, cessa de battre un instant avant de reprendre avec douleur sa triste litanie de battements sourds et graves. Ce cœur n'existait plus, il n'était qu'un organe mécanique à jamais privé de son essence… Et le métal de la lance d'Odin parut être chauffé à blanc, insupportable à garder en main alors que l'âme hurlait de tristesse et devenait poussière.

_« Loki, non ! » _cria Thor qui semblait déjà anticiper sa lourde décision.

Loki n'avait rien de plus à perdre, il ne pouvait affronter le poids des cruelles décisions qu'il avait prises parce qu'elles lui semblaient justes pour briller aux yeux de son père, comme l'étoile qu'il ne sera jamais. Alors il lâcha la lance pour fuir la douleur qui vrillait sa poitrine, fuir cette vie qu'il savait désormais vaine et gâtée comme un fruit pourri en son cœur. Parce que les mensonges et le mépris l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur, l'avaient infesté tels des millions de vers dévorant le cadavre qu'était son âme blessée.

Et les étoiles autour de Loki, ces minuscules points blancs qui dansaient et clignotaient, ne lui semblèrent même plus éclatantes alors qu'il les avait observé des années durant en songeant à leur beauté irréelle. Il ne voyait que ce qu'il ne serait jamais : une âme assez pure pour rejoindre ses jumelles dans l'immensité de l'éternel.  
La chute fut silencieuse, les sons n'existaient plus dans le néant de l'univers et les mains de Loki cherchèrent instinctivement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais il n'y eut que le vide, la solitude qui lui était déjà trop familière fut sa seule compagne dans ce voyage vers l'inconnu. Et quand enfin il atteignit le sol, ce fut avec autant de délicatesse qu'un pétale virevoltant et frôlant la terre avant de s'y poser avec douceur. Pourtant, ses os furent brisés et le sang quitta son corps blessé par l'impact. La douleur physique se taisait car celle du cœur était bien plus puissante. Même la mort ne voulait pas de Loki alors qu'il s'était échoué sur une planète inconnue qu'il ne daigna même pas regarder, ses yeux restant clos dans l'impossible espoir que la vie le quitte enfin. Mais cette chienne ne voulut pas le lâcher, elle s'obstina à couler dans ses veines alors que ses pouvoirs s'activèrent involontairement pour soigner les plus graves de ses blessures. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa magie qui s'insinuait dans son corps désarticulé, non, il ne connaissait pas cette puissance. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et essayèrent de se familiariser avec la semi-obscurité alors qu'il observait la silhouette du Titan Fou au-dessus de lui. Oui, il le connaissait de réputation, il savait qui il était et redoutait de finir entre ses griffes avant de songer que rien ne pouvait être pire que la souffrance présente de son âme. Alors il ne résista pas lorsqu'un de des sbires le souleva et le conduisit quelque part. Il laissa même la magie de Thanos alourdir ses sens et l'emporter dans un sommeil lourd, espérant peut-être que dans un élan de miséricorde il mette fin à son existence.

Mais Loki se réveilla avec la sensation étrange que son corps n'était plus. C'était seulement la douleur physique qui avait disparu. Alors il regarda ses mains des paumes aux revers pour constater qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était ni mort ni blessé. Il eut à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il fut conduit par l'Autre auprès de Thanos qui l'observa avec un sourire avisé aux lèvres, assis sur son trône de roche.

« Loki, roi déchu d'Asgard. Tu as une dette envers moi mais n'ait crainte, nos desseins peuvent parfaitement s'accorder. J'ai lu en toi tes peines et tes désirs. Je te propose donc une alliance à l'issue de laquelle tu auras ce que tu voudras : un royaume, ton royaume. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ? »

Les mots traversèrent Loki comme un vent frais sur sa peau brûlante. Il sentit la magie de Thanos, celle qui avait guéri ses blessures et ramené à la vie. Il sentit à quel point elle était puissante et potentiellement destructrice s'il défiait ce titan. Pourtant, il était intéressé par ses paroles, et le sourire confiant qu'il arborait l'interpela. Il savait que Thanos pourrait le briser d'une simple impulsion, pourtant, il semblait avoir assez de respect pour s'adresser à lui en lui proposant un marché honnête, pas un ordre comme s'il était un simple sbire. Il lui faisait entrevoir une alliance, le voyait comme un égal avec qui il pouvait négocier.  
Alors Loki sourit à son tour, conscient que le titan avait pu voir au plus profond de son âme, qu'il s'était heurté à sa noirceur mais que pourtant, il le voulait pour allié. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était même si le prince se trouvait en situation d'infériorité face à lui.

Loki écouta attentivement la proposition de Thanos. Oui, il dirigerait son armée de Chitauri pour s'emparer du Tesseract qu'il lui donnerait en retour. Oui, il ferait tout ce qu'on lui demandera et il obtiendrait le royaume qu'il avait choisi : Midgard. Puisqu'Asgard ne l'accepterait jamais sur le trône en tant que roi, la Terre n'aurait d'autre choix que de le vénérer en tant que dieu. Les mortels seraient soumis à ses pieds, il serait le seul souverain, le seul maître de ses êtres inférieurs qui le regarderaient avec l'admiration que personne n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Il serait le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus aimé, le plus admiré. Il serait roi et il pourrait enfin réunir les miettes de son âme éparpillée dans cette tempête de fleurs.

_« Mais Loki, il ne suffit pas de réunir toutes les pétales d'une fleur pour la faire revivre… Un bouquet fané le restera pour l'éternité… » _fit la voix douce de Frigga dans son esprit.

_« Je suis désolé Mère, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment…* » _répondit silencieusement Loki en prenant de Thanos le sceptre qu'il lui tendait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le roi maudit se sentit plus puissant que jamais, prêt à partir en guerre, prêt à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Peu importait le prix qu'il aurait à payer, ils verraient tous qu'il pouvait devenir le souverain le plus respecté des neuf royaumes d'Yggdrasil…

**Fin**

* * *

* J'ai repris la réplique de Loki dans une planche du comic « Thor 2, prélude » qui a été sorti à l'occasion du film. Frigga, grâce à sa magie, sait que Loki est en vie et communique très brièvement avec lui. Cela explique peut-être comment Thor a su que Loki était vivant et est venu à Midgard pour le chercher ? Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu lire le comic complet mais vous trouverez la planche du comic en question sur mon profil.


End file.
